Apologies
by The Knit Hat Ninja
Summary: A certain someone comes to apologize to the professor, Flora, and Luke after a long period of ten years.


"Thank you, Professor, for sparing your time to talk to an old delinquent like me. I know this may be troublesome for you and that it may put you in the London Times just for talking to the likes of me, but I really do appreciate it. And thank you for inviting me into your home; I know my social status isn't the highest at the moment." Clive Dove said, setting down his teacup. He watched as the steam from the cup dissipated into the air. He acted as if he were interested in such a thing, but was just nervous.

Clive Dove wasn't nearly the same as he had been ten years ago. His hair wasn't rightfully styled so that a hat could perch upon it, and it was a rather flat look for his tastes. Clive's eyes, a chocolate brown, were now a rather shadowy brown. Bags accompanied the mysterious eyes, beneath them, and his voice was beginning to grow hoarse.

The professor chuckled at such a statement, which had shocked Clive.

"My boy, you and I both know you are no true delinquent; What you did was out of anger, and where that doesn't it make it acceptable, it's understandable...to a certain degree, of course."

"I guess you could say that," Clive muttered back, "Although, I would like to formally apologize for my actions. I know it wasn't very mature of me to bring you and the children into my own childish matters. I know it wasn't fair to you, of all people, what with having to see Claire since ten years ago. What I did was not fair; I put a lot of people in danger and killed a few...thousand."

Hershel almost choked on his tea at this; He silently cursed himself, for he hadn't thought about Claire for at a week now. "Thank you, Clive...I accept your apology. I know you're turning over a new leaf, and I'm quite proud of you."

"Are the children home? I'd like to apologize to them as well."

Hershel smiled at this; Even though it had been ten years, he was glad to see that Clive still had his manners intact. It was unbecoming of a gentleman not to, of course.

"Luke is visiting Arianna and Flora is at the-"

"Professor, I'm home! There were so many sales at the market today!" Flora said happily, entering the flat. To her surprise, she saw Clive sitting at the kitchen table across from her adopted father, tracing the edge of his teacup with his finger. "C-Clive? Is that you?"

"Greetings, Flora," Clive said with a slight smirk. He waved at the girl who stared at him in complete awe.

Flora winced at the sound of his voice, "You sound...different."

"It's been ten years and one of the first things you say is that I sound different? You certainly haven't changed, ten years or not."

Flora blushed at this immediately, "So they let you out, huh? That's fortunate."

"Indeed it is," Clive agreed with a chuckle, "You've grown up into a young lady these last ten years...Are you and Luke going steady, yet?"

"N-No! I don't remember you being so...nosy...it's rather rude, Clive," Somehow, during the whole conversation, Flora had managed to set the paper bags of groceries on the table without damaging any of them.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I've come to apologize."

Hershel gave his daughter an affirmative nod when she had eyed him. Flora threw her hands on her hips, "I'm ready,"

"Hmph, I wasn't expecting that reaction,"

"Don't expect a gracious one," Flora spat back.

"Anyways," Clive said, sounding a bit annoyed, "I've realized that over this ten year period and the day I was in Scotland Yard that it was wrong to kidnap you and throw everyone into a scare because of my selfish urges for revenge. For that, I solely apologize."

Eyes softening, Flora walked over to the ex-convict and lay a hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you, truly, Clive. I've had time to think it over myself and I realize that you were just mad at Bill and the world for taking away something precious to you."

"I'm glad you, um, accept my apology." Clive cleared his throat and smiled at the girl.

"I'm glad that you still have your mannerisms." Flora replied back; She turned to the professor, "Professor, Luke said he would be coming home in about five minutes."

"Ah, I hope he had a good reunion with Arianna. I know how much the lad has missed her."

"Me too," Flora said with a smile.

"So I get to see Luke at age twenty-three, do I? Well, I suppose I'll get to find out if he really does look like me." Clive said, interested in the conversation.

"I wouldn't give your-" Flora started, but soon silenced herself as the front door opened.

"Professor?"

An older Luke, the age of 23, stood in the doorway, keys juggled in one hand and a gift bag in the other. "...Clive? Are you..._out_?"

"That seems to be the situation, yes." He smirked widely at Luke's wild expression.

"Incredible." Was all Luke could manage to muster. He let the strings on the gift bag slip through his fingers, catching it at the end so it wouldn't fall. Staring at the recently released convict in shock, he silently muttered, "How did you get out early? I thought the Scotland Yard said twelve years. If I'm right, I believe it's only been ten years."

"Keeping count, are you?"

The professor shot Clive a stern look, making Clive apologize almost instantly.

"I got out early for good behavior, isn't that funny? Clive Dove, the man who destroyed nearly half of London, out two years earlier than expected." Clive laughed bitterly at his own words, causing Luke to wince. He brought the teacup up to his lips, taking a quick smell of the tea that seemed to still be steaming. "Sorry if my behavior sounds ridiculous; I'm just happy to be out is all. In no way do I mean to sound sarcastic. Perhaps it's because as I've grown older my heart ceased to grow warmer."

Flora had decided to leave the room, making up some excuse about needing to water the plants by the windowsill.

Luke opened his mouth to say something, but it seemed to be glued shut with sudden roaming thoughts. Was he going to apologize? What was there to be said after all these years? Would he let the situation be? Luke wasn't mad anymore; He had forgiven Clive long ago.

"On to another subject," Clive finally said, "Mr. Triton,"

"C-Clive..." Luke kept his eyes on him, his mouth barely moving as he uttered his name.

"I would like to apologize for pretending to be the future you. I realize that this is not fair to you, and you could've gone to jail yourself if I would've had the spiel go on for a long period of time. It wasn't right of me to use your identity for my selfish and violent purposes." Clive's face began to turn red and he finally looked up to Luke, furrowing his brow.

Luke stayed silent for a few moments time, letting the thought out apology soak through. His facial expression changed to a blank look to a thoughtful one.

The professor raised his eyebrow suspiciously, but said nothing. More than anything, he wanted to know how Luke felt about this.

"You know I forgive you, Clive."

"Well, I'm glad you do." Clive's tone softened and he had smiled.

The professor stood up from the table, surprising the two gentlemen. He held up both of his hands to stop the men from speaking any words.

"I'm glad we've all resolved our differences." he said.

"Me too, Professor." Luke said.

"You're twenty-three and you still call him Professor? I thought you would be calling him Hershel by now!"

"It's a bit awkward for us both for me to call him by his first name. I've grown accustom to Professor, anyway. Old habits die hard." Luke explained. He let out a sigh of relief and looked to Clive with a small smile.

"Thank you, Clive."

**Believe it or not, this actually took me days to write. I had to tweak it a lot! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**P.S. Now, let's just say that Flora and Luke still live at Layton's. Why? Because they can.  
><strong>


End file.
